Y vivieron felices para siempre
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: La felicidad es para todo aquel que luche por ella. Segunda parte de Un cuento con final feliz. Mpreg, Yaoi  Hay muchas parejas y no supe cual escoger, lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi

Segunda parte de _**Un cuento con final feliz**_ -no es necesario que lo lean, pero me agradaría mucho si lo hicieran-, algo de Mpreg y muchas parejas, por supuesto Yaoi. Espero que lo disfruten y solo como aclaración, este fic lo escribí y publique hace mas de seis años en otra pagina -y tengo testigos-, por si le encuentra parecido con otros.

Cumplí Lady Angela von Spitzberg

**Y vivieron felices para siempre**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Una mañana normal en Shin Makoku, Gwendal trabajaba en un nuevo tratado de alianza con un país humano -era uno de los últimos que faltaban par unirse a ellos- , lo conveniente de su localización en la frontera oriente de Gran Shimaron, y muy cerca de Pequeña Shimaron, Saralegui había ayudado mucho en el proceso de convencimiento después de que resolvieron los conflictos en su país y que el confeso y se disculpo con Yuuri. El Maou considero que el joven monarca solo estaba desesperado por el bienestar de su reino.

El general terminaba de revisar los documentos para que los firmara el Maou al regreso de su mundo después de casi seis meses de ausencia ahora con la mayoría de edad cumplida y el ingreso a lo que el llamaba _Universidad._ El Maou no estaba muy seguido en Shin Makoku; lo que ocasionaba que a Gwendal se le cargara el trabajo, agradeciendo este hecho ya que no soportaba lo que ocasionaba la ausencia del Maou: con Wólfram que extrañaba a su esposo. Y por si fuera poco el hombre del cual estaba enamorado, llorando en los rincones por _Heika;_ Gwendal pensó que con el matrimonio de Yuuri la obsesión de Gunter desaparecería pero que equivocado estaba; el Maou y Wólfram ya tenían más de siete meses casados y Gunter seguía igual…

El moreno en su fiesta de dieciocho años, en su forma de actuar impetuosa, había proclamado que el Príncipe Mazoku era suyo. No conforme lo hiso en presencia de Woltarana y su invitado -posible candidato para su sobrino- estaban hablando con Wólfram, lo que desencadeno que Yuuri gritara a todo pulmón … Yo Yuuri Shibuya Maou de Shin Makoku quiero informar a todo los que hoy me acompañan, que mi prometido Wólfram von Bielefeld y yo… contraeremos nupcias en seis meses mas , y están todo cordialmente invitados… cabe decir que todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos, a excepción de el rubio que con una vena apunto de estallar en la frente estaba punto de rostizar a su prometido, Conrad y Gwendal con mucho trabajo lograron sacarlo del salón y llevarlo a otro lugar para que desquitara su berrinche.

_ ¡¿Como se atreve ese Henachoko, a disponer a si de mi vida? ¡Sin pedirme opinión!-los hermanos cruzaron miradas de desconcierto preguntándose si se podía ser mas atolondrado, Yuuri ni siquiera había preguntado a su novio si quería casarse, los dos negaron con la cabeza. El rubio seguía despotricando en contra del Maou -Conrad tu sabes que desde que te casaste con su hermano y tienes una hija con el, Yuuri piensa que lo nuestro tiene que ser así de precipitado- el castaño se sonrojo es verdad que no tenia planeado formar una familia pero así surgieron las cosa y no se arrepentía.

_ Wólfram no culpes a los otros por las locura de tu prometido… además ¿no eras tu quien siempre le exigió al Maou que aceptara su compromiso? ahora que te hace caso te pones, así quien te entiende –aseguran el castaño.

_ Celaba a Yuuri pero… ¡era por su protección! ustedes saben que ese baka a todo mundo le da su amistad sin ponerse a analizar a las personas; ya ven lo que paso con Saralegui –intentaba justificarse el rubio.

_Bueno el Rey Saralegui cambio gracias a la amistad con el Maou-aseguraba Conrad.

_Si, pero le costo una desilusión al Henachoko, por eso todo este tiempo lo he protegido a mi manera y era fácil por que el se resistía a mi acoso; pero desde que Sigdis venia en camino Yuuri cambio su actitud hacia mi ¡ustedes lo han visto! ahora es el, quien me persigue para que formalizamos nuestro noviazgo -eso ultimo no le gusto a Gwendal.

_Con eso de _formalizar_ ¿a que se refiere? si ustedes ya están comprometidos.-el rubio se sonrojo furiosamente.

_ A que como vio que a Shouri le funciono eso de embarazar a Conrad para casarse… el intenta…. hacer lo mismo.

_ Oye, oye, nosotros ya somos mayores y mi niña no fue una treta ni de parte de mi esposo, ni de la mía- contestaba avergonzado el castaño.

-Tranquilo Conrad no creo que Wolf lo haya dicho con esa intención ¿verdad? – preguntaba Gwendal ya con las venitas de la frente saltándole.

-No, lo que intento decirles y no te vayas a enojar Aniue es que Yuuri desde que se entero que los Mazoku varones en caso de necesitarlo podemos embarazarnos; me ha insistido para que nos casemos de eso hace ya año y medio, lo que me ayudo fue que Yuuri era menor de edad y aun no termina su estudios en su mundo, pero se defiende diciendo que aquí ya es Maou y no les importo la edad.

-Si yo he tenido que intervenir para que entienda que aun es joven para casarse. Y Shouri me ayuda a convencerlo pero él y su mama no han dejado de insistir.

-Lo que están diciéndome es que ¡¿ese crio a su vez quiere tener críos? Es una locura por muy Maou que sea no voy a permitirle que se aprovecha de Wólfram.

Decía Gwendal muy enojado, el rubio sonrió tranquilizándose después de todo su Aniue era capaz de todo por protegerlo bueno de hecho Conrad tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en el acoso de Yuuri hacia el. En eso estaban cuando una cabellera azabache se asomo por la puerta, Murata entraba con su clásica sonrisa; detrás de el, usándolo como escudo iba Yuuri que tímidamente buscaba con la mirada al demonio de fuego, al ubicarlo codeo a su amigo.

-Sir Weller su esposo lo busca al parecer la pequeña Sigdis despertó de su siesta un poco enfadada -el castaño vio al Gran Sabio entendiendo el mensaje, tenia que dejar a solas a la pareja real, se dio cuenta por que Sigdis teniendo con ella a su otro padre era feliz.-Si enseguida voy - dijo saliendo de inmediato.

-Sir Von Voltaire me será muy útil su amable ayuda; acaba de llegar su alteza Saralegui y pregunto por usted ya que asegura que le aconsejaría para hacer mas fuertes sus defensas en su castillo -el General asintió y salió con Murata, Yuuri se quedo parado decidiendo en acercarse a su novio o no , sabia muy bien que su rubio Mazoku era de armas tomar cando estaba enfadado y no era para menos ¿pero acaso Wólfram no entendía que no soportaba que nadie se le acercara con fines románticos? después de todo era igual de celoso, bueno… de un tiempo para acá el Mazoku ya no lo celaba tanto.

-¿Wolf estas muy enojado?

-¿Tu que crees Henachoko?

-Tienes todo el derecho de molestarte ya que no había consultado contigo esto pe…-el rubio estallo.

-¡¿Consultarme? ¡¿Ni siquiera me lo has pedido?

-Bueno te he pedido que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y tu no me has contestado - el moreno hablaba tranquilo buscando que su pareja se calmara.

-Es que es complicado. Tú eres muy joven y hasta hace poco no aceptabas nuestro compromiso.

-¿Hasta hace poco? desde hace dos años que lo decidí y te lo hice saber no me mientas Wolf ni pretendas buscar pretextos o ¿es que no me amas? ¿Hay alguien más? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Que es? ¡Dime! - el Bishounen miraba al de ojos negros, con desconcierto.

-¿De que hablas? Desde cuando Yuuri Shibuya es tan inseguro-decía sarcástico el rubio.

-Desde que me di cuenta que soy un desastre como prometido… -aclaro Yuuri deprimido- y tengo miedo por que se; que muchos Mazoku te pretenden… a veces me pregunto si estas conmigo solo por ese error que cometí al abofetearte.

-¿Error? ¡¿Te parece un error?

-Si. Por que si no hubiera sido tan imprudente te habría podido cortejar y enamorarte hasta que me aceptaras y no así como fue… a la fuerza, Wólfram desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste hermoso, no puedes culparme por este sentimiento de posesión que me creaste, ¿dime que debo hacer? Si tengo un novio hermoso y perfecto al cual dejo mucho tiempo solo, cuando regreso a mi mundo.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Amor por supuesto que confió en ti; pero no en los demás por muy baka que te parezca he notado las miraditas de algunos de tus soldados y la amabilidad de Yozak.

-Jajajaja Henachoko estas celoso por una tontería, para mi puede venir el mismísimo Shinou a declarárseme que yo ya tengo a mi Henachoko del cual estoy enamorado - el Mazoku de fuego se acerco a su novio enredando su brazos al cuello del moreno.

-¿Me perdonas? es que me enfurecía cuando el idiota ese que trajo tu tío te sonreía y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para demostrar que eres mío, ¿Wólfram Von Bielefeld te casarías conmigo?

-Por supuesto, pero que posesivo resultaste y ahora por tu arranque de celos nos has puesto en un aprieto por que tu madre y la mía seguramente no nos dejaran descansar con los preparativos de la boda. Un beso fue lo que sello esa promesa.

000000000000000000000000

Como temía Wólfram ambas mujeres pusieron a todo el castillo a trabajar en la preparación de la boda real la servidumbre corría por todo el castillo acondicionándolo para recibir a los invitados -entre ellos las diez familias nobles de Shin Makoku con todo sus miembros-, Cecile se concentraba en buscar un ajuar especial para su Honey-chan y de paso uno para su futuro yerno; quien se lo había pedido encarecidamente -pues no pensaba llevar el vestido que le compro Jennifer-, Conrad siendo el único casado aconsejaba a su hermanito sobre _la noche de bodas_ , Gwendal prefería no inmiscuirse mas; con el mal humor que crecía dentro de su ser, cada vez que veía a Gunter llorando y lamentándose por la boda de _su Heika_, su sobrina Sigdis lo acompañaba -pues Sir Von Voltaire le agradaba el carácter de la niña una combinación perfecta entre sus padres con la amabilidad de Conrad y la seriedad de Shouri la castañita- le gustaba jugar con todos los muñecos que su tío tejía , lo que asombraba a todo el castillo; es que los ojitos negros de la pequeña reconocían de inmediato la figura de los muñequitos; sin que el General se lo aclarase.

00000000000000000000000000

Yuuri por su parte, contaba los días para que se realizara su enlace; pues las mujeres del castillo se habían puesto de acuerdo y prohibieron que Wólfram compartiera habitación con él; Yuuri sospechaba que Gwendal y Conrad también tuvieron algo que ver en esa decisión, había notado que los hermanos mayores del rubio les había dado un complejo de sobreprotección hacia el Príncipe Mazoku. No los culpaba él mismo sabia que sus hormonas estaban desatadas y cualquier contacto con su novio le ocasionaba una incomoda erección que había aprendido a ocultar; aunque por la reacción de sus cuñados no paso desapercibida.

Después de lo que fue una larga espera para el Maou el gran día llego y se encontraba en el templo de Shinou con sus padres y hermano esperando a su futuro esposo ataviado con un traje negro pero con una camisa blanca de la que destacaba los puños en alanes y los pequeños adornos en un color dorado , su amigo Murata esperaba en el altar junto con Ulrike y Shinou -el cual ya se había presentado a los allegados de Yuuri quienes guardaron el secreto-, Yuuri se retorcía las manos en clara señal de nerviosismo pues el rubio y su madre ya se había tardado, vieron entrar a Conrad que presuroso se acerco a su esposo y le entrego a Sigdis -que estaba muy arregladita con un vestidito rosa pastel- el castaño salió corriendo y se escuchaban murmullos afuera, Yuuri si cabe se puso mas nervioso, preguntándose si su rubio se había arrepentido. En eso estaba cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo, un Wólfram -vestido con un traje blanco y un velo pequeño que le cubría el rostro- de la mano de Cecile que sonreía; detrás venían sus hermanos. Llegaron con el Maou que de inmediato tomo la mano de Wólfram -que le entregaba Cecile-, el rubio en cuanto sintió el contacto con Yuuri prácticamente se arranco el velo, en tono bajo Shouri pregunto a su esposo por que la tardanza y Conrad le conto que su hermanito no quería entrar si lo obligaban a llevar un velo, solo accedió cuando él mismo le dijo; que Yuuri ya estaba muy nervioso por su tardanza.

Ese día el Maou se unió a su Príncipe de fuego con la misma alegría que su hermano a Conrad tiempo atrás. La fiesta estuvo muy concurrida ambas suegras se encargaron de que la cena fuera esplendida combinando recetas de ambos mundos. Gunter ya más repuesto de la depresión ayudo a Heika a recibir a los invitados extranjeros claro que cuando estos se trataban de militares se los dejaban a Gwendal.

El rubio seguía todas partes a su hermano Conrad pues con los nervios por la noche de bodas le surgieron infinidad de dudas, el castaño entre atender a los invitados, estar pendiente de la seguridad y cuidar que Sigdis no se quitara el vestido; no tenia mucho tiempo para resolver las dudas del joven Mazoku por eso su único consejo fue; déjate llevar por lo que sientes el rubio hizo un mohín de frustración.

000000000000000000000

Y lo que temía Wólfram y anhelaba Yuuri llego mas pronto de lo que pensaban; pues las hormonas del Maou soportaron solo la mitad de la recepción y en un descuido arrastro a su esposo hasta la alcoba -que habían decorado para esa noche Anissina y las mucamas- Velas aromáticas de gardenias, la cama con sabanas de seda roja cubierta de pétalos de rosas y en una mesita algunos bocadillos. El joven Maou se acerco como predador a su esposo quien con la mirada de lujuria que le dirigía Yuuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas, quien lo dijera el Henachoko perdió toda su inocencia para seducir a su rubio, tomo los labios delgados y carnosos del Mazoku, empezando un beso lánguido tierno que poco a poco se volvió mas salvaje, el moreno abrió la boca de su amor para probar su lengua, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo tembloroso del de ojos verdes; al sentirlo el Soukoku se separo.

-¿Que pasa amor? – se abstuvo de preguntar si temblaba de miedo, no quería salir quemado en su noche de bodas si hería el orgullo del príncipe Mazoku. El rubio observo a su pareja notando que le estaba contagiando su nerviosismo; respiro profundamente y siguió el consejo de Conrad , busco en su interior y de esos sentimiento se aferro para lanzarse a besar a Yuuri que acepto de inmediato la intrusión de la lengua de Wólfram en su boca , el rubio prácticamente le arranco la casaca negra a Yuuri, dejo la boca de su moreno y bajo por el cuello mordiéndolo, se quedo un rato succionado la clavícula del Maou que suspiraba por el placer que le proporcionaba su apasionado demonio. Yuuri cargo a su esposo y lo llevo hasta la cama lo desnudo con delicadeza tomo algunos de los pétalos y los fue colocando en lugares estratégicos del cuerpo bajo el, sobre la boca, en cada uno de los pezones, en el ombligo, una hilera que cubría las costillas y varios en la erección. Cuando considero terminada su obra se acerco a besar a su príncipe, jugando con al lengua para retirar el pétalo que cubría los labios. Bajo soplando sobre los que tenía en los pezones creándole sensaciones de escalofrió a Wólfram , provocando que los botoncitos de carne se endurecieran, el pelinegro los mordió jalándolos en el proceso, el rubio gemía y se retorcía en la cama, Yuuri continuo con el recorrido probando la piel pálida hasta llegar a falo turgente que se levantaba incitándolo a probarlo; lo que hizo de inmediato, lamiéndolo para después metérselo por completo succionándolo y acariciando con una mano los testículos de su pareja, el demonio se aferraba a las sabanas pronunciando el nombre de su esposo; cuando el pelinegro sintió tensarse a Wólfram -por el inminente orgasmo- se retiro para desnudarse, en lo que se quitaba la ropa observaba a esa cosita preciosa del que se sentía dueño. Ahí sobre la cama Wólfram lo miraba jadeante con las mejillas rojas y totalmente denudo con las piernas abiertas; el Mazoku se mordió los labios sensualmente al ver el la enorme erección de su marido, abrió mas las piernas invitando al otro a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía , Yuuri no se hizo esperar , busco sobre la cómoda lo que parecían frasquitos de lubricante -que la amable Anissina les dejo-, escogió uno con sabor y olor a fresas, metió los dedos y los llevo hasta la entrada virginal de su demonio; quien se mordía un dedo esperando lo que sabia seria un poco doloroso. Afortunadamente su hermano ya le había advertido y aconsejado que se relajara -para no sentir mucha incomodidad-, el Maou metió uno de los dedos y luego otro de inmediato; pues Wólfram estaba relajado, los movió dentro ensanchando y lubricando con cuidado a su hermoso esposo, metió el tercero y al sentir que Wólfram movía las caderas. Después de un tiempo los retiro y no pude evitar lanzarse a saborear el lugar antes ocupado por sus falanges; beso succiono y metió su lengua saboreando ese agujerito -que pronto seria llenado por su miembro-, el Príncipe le pedía que ya no lo hiciera esperar que lo tomara ya. El moreno dejo su golosina y posiciono su pene para empezar a entrar. El rubio se acerco a Yuuri para dejar en sus brazos el dolor, el moreno hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no entrar en el Mazoku de un golpe; iba despacio hasta que se sintió totalmente dentro de su demonio rubio. Ambos respiraban agitados se besaron y Wólfram se movió indicándole al otro que empezara con la danza de lujuria. Las embestidas iban creciendo en fuerza y rapidez; los grito de ambos no se hicieron esperar, el Maou se sentó acomodando a su rubio sobre las piernas; ahora las estocadas eran mas profundas, el pene de Wólfram se rozaba con el vientre moreno, aun así Yuuri lo masturbo llevándolo al orgasmo y el lo siguió de inmediato. Cayeron exhaustos en la cama aun abrazados, el moreno intento salirse de su esposo pero este lo retuvo, quedándose dormidos más unidos y felices que nunca.

000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente partieron hacia una residencia -que el tío de Wólfram les regalo por su boda-, contaba con un lago y un campo enorme lleno de flore y arboles frutales. Ahí ya los esperaban los sirvientes; un matrimonio de con un hijo de la edad de Greta. Se pasaron su luna de miel tranquilamente -cabe decir que no dejaron mucho la habitación y en las ocasiones en que salían era por que el traserito de Wólfram le pedía una tregua al impetuoso Maou- pero eso no nublaba su felicidad y los dos amantes se daban cuenta que ya no podían vivir separados.

Las semanas se le pasaron a Yuuri demasiado rápido, regresaron al castillo y un mes después se confirmo el embarazo del príncipe Mazoku. Las futuras abuelas se dedicaron a transformar la habitación del futuro heredero (a) -como hizo Cecile con su primer nieta-.

00000000000000000000

Gwendal cavilaba sobre su triste situación; con las hormonas alteradas de su rubio hermano; era el quien pagaba los platos rotos, consintiendo los caprichos y antojos del consorte real. Conrad estaba con su esposo e hija en el mundo de Shouri -pues desde que Bob se jubilo y lo dejo como Maou no podía ir tan seguido a Shin Makoku y su familia lo extrañaba-. Y así es como Gwendal termino encargándose de consentir a Wólfram. El General se le veía muy seguido visitando el pueblo por los encargos del rubio Príncipe, los dulces eran el alimento preferido del heredero al trono.

0000000000000000000000000

El Soukoku buscaba lugar en su agenda para visitar a su esposo; pero cuando el tiempo se terminaba entre: Murata, Gunter, Gwendal incluso Shinou; tenían que recurrir a la fuerza para separar a Yuuri de su esposo y la pancita de este. Afortunadamente para los pobre nervios del General , esa misma semana Yuuri regresaba a Shin Makoku aprovechando un permiso que pidió para estar los últimos meses de gestación con su rubio; de su deberes reales se seguiría encargando Gwendal -como regalo para que el matrimonio y sus bebes-, después del ultimo examen que le habían hecho a Wólfram por que les preocupaba su sobrepeso -claro que al rubio se le dijo que era un examen de rutina, estaba muy sensible con por su apariencia-, descubrieron que el motivo de que estuviera tan redondito era, que tendría gemelos, cabe mencionar que Yuuri se desmayo con la noticia.

Con Yuuri a su lado Wólfram ya no molesto a Gwendal dejando a este descansar y reflexionar; _sus cuñaditos_ Soukoku una vez le mencionaron un dicho de la tierra que decía "hermano saltado hermano quedado", el General no entendió mucho pero lo que descifro no le agrado nada. Buscando una respuesta a sus problemas de corazón, opto por acercarse a Anissina, la ventaja era que se conocían desde pequeños acostumbrados a las manías de cada uno -ya hacia tiempo que había descartado la opción de intentar algo con Gunter el hombre al cual siempre amaría- , pero no todos tenían la suerte de sus hermanos que se casaron por amor y con la pareja anhelada. Él no fue tan afortunado, el consejero real vivía y moría por el Maou, y por ese motivo se decidió a iniciar una relación con la científica. Cuando hablo con Anissina, ella acepto gustosa al fin lo tendría de conejillo de indias permanente; ambos organizaron una reunión para informarle a todos acerca de su compromiso -en realidad ninguno estaba enamorados- pero ambos; como Mazoku adultos sabían que un matrimonio podía basarse en la confianza que te daba la amistad. Sus hermanos estuvieron algo renuentes; pero no les quedo otra que aceptar la decisión de Gwendal; su madre Cecile les pidió que la dejaran organizar la boda junto con el hermano de Anissina. Entre abrazos y felicitaciones, nadie se dio cuenta -a excepción de Gisela- de la ausencia del consejero real.

Después de felicitar a la nueva pareja, Gunter se retiro a su habitación, en donde salió al balcón para sentir la frescura de la noche y derramar lagrimas silenciosas; las que tendría que expulsar esa noche para al día siguiente enfrentarse a la realidad de que el Gwendal ya no lo miraría con amor, ni buscaría su compañía con el pretexto de los asuntos del Maou, no lo podía culpar; después de todo ¿quien no se aburriría de estar todo el día oyendo sus quejas acerca de que el Maou no le pone atención? o sus escenas dramáticas por la ausencia de Heika y que decir de sus lagrimas falsas; si falsas , todo eso lo hacia para que la confianza del joven Maou creciera, el trabajo de un consejero real era muy laborioso y Gunter lo cumplía al pie de la letra. Más nunca pensó que eso le costaría el amor de su General… pero él era un adulto y no se podía dejar llevar por la depresión. Se limpio las lagrimas del rostro recompuso su apariencia y salió con dirección a la reunión, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se topo con una persona que lo veía con claro disgusto.

Continuara.


	2. La felicidad es para todos

Gracias por leer y a Izumi Masen v.B Por sus comentarios; y a todos los lectores anonimos.

**2. La felicidad es para todos**

Esa persona le impedía el paso y Gunter se preguntaba a que vendría a su habitación, de hecho era una total extrañeza que precisamente él estuviera ahí.

-Dime ¿dejaras que se case?

-Yo no soy nadie para entrometerme en su vida -El otro bufo y se cruzo de brazos en actitud retadora.

-Aha y yo que pensé que eras valiente.

-¡Y lo soy! pero en estos casos no tiene nada que ver la valentía.

-No yo creo que tiene todo que ver, mírame sabes cuanto me costo conseguir lo que tengo, no fue fácil y si es doloroso pero créeme que la recompensa vale la pena. Tú tienes mas puntos a tu favor todos sabemos lo que él siente por ti ahora ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste? lo amo pero no es justo… ni ético; que ahora que esta comprometido con otra persona; yo salga con que lo quiero para mí.

-El amor no es justo y eso lo sabemos todos.

-No podría hacerle eso a Anissina –negaba el consejero real.

-¡Por Shinou! ella lo estima como amigo y si acepto el matrimonio fue para que su hermano la dejara de fastidiar y para tener su conejillo de indias personal… tienes mi apoyo, pero si no peleas por el amor de Gwendal no me dirijas nunca más la palabra.

-Vaya quien lo dijera Lord Mocoso ayudándome –aseguraba Gunter.

-No te lo creas; esto lo hago por la felicidad de mi Aniue… Ahora vamos a reclamar lo que es tuyo.

-Si. Te prometo que lo haré pero a mi manera -ambos sonrieron cómplices y regresaron con los otros, el rubio se acerco para besar a su esposo.

-¿Como te fue amor?

-Fue fácil de convencer y tu ¿que me dices?

-Conrad y Shouri le hicieron una terapia de choque.

-¿Que es eso?

-Es algo un poquito cruel… ¡pero que funciona muy bien! ellos se acercaron y comenzaron una platica con Gwendal, hablando del futuro en una pareja que se amaba como ellos, los hijos que se engendran por amor, los defectos y virtudes que vas conociendo de tu pareja, cuando unidos les llega la vejez y todas esas cosas que son maravillosas o llevaderas por que amas a la persona con la que te casaste.

-Tienes razón es cruel y ¿mi Aniue como reacciono?

-Pues míralo- el de ojos esmeralda volteo a ver a Gwendal que sostenía su copa con la mirada perdida; quiso ir con el, pero Yuuri lo detuvo -no amor tiene que dejarlo que reflexione - el rubio busco a Conrad con la mirada y lo encontró con una actitud similar a la de él, aferrado a la mano de Shouri.

La reunión término temprano, todos estaban algo cansados y tensos. Dos hombres cavilaban detenidamente la situación. Gunter de ellos llegando a la conclusión que lucharía por su felicidad sobre todas las cosas pues en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Gwendal por su parte se preguntaba ¿que hacer? si seguir adelante con un matrimonio sin amor o esperar que el de cabello violeta le correspondiera.

0000000000000000000

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo, muchas novedades y diversión. En el desayuno Gunter coqueteo discretamente con Gwendal y por esa razón al segundo se le subieron los colores; se retiro presuroso de la mesa alegando que tenía mucho trabajo. Anissina se lo tomo muy bien incluso bromeo con Gunter asegurándole que ya se temía casada con su mejor amigo. Von Christ aprovecho que todos seguían en el comedor y salió rumbo a la oficina de Gwendal; este al verlo casi escondía la cabeza en una pila de papeles. Gunter paseo en la oficina supuestamente leyendo unos documentos -pero en realidad contoneaba el trasero- sabiendo de antemano que el General lo miraba, Gwendal uso todo su determinación para apartar los ojos de ese contoneo descarado. Gunter aprovecho eso y fue desnudándose silenciosamente. Cuando estuvo listo se acerco a Gwendal giro la silla y de un movimiento se sentó sobre el con la piernas abiertas; a Gwendal prácticamente le llegaba la mandíbula hasta el piso; el de cabello largo se acerco a besar a su General y este venciendo su propio autocontrol férreo; lo abrazo por la cintura ciñéndolo a su cuerpo y respondiendo al beso como naufrago desesperado, tomo las nalgas de Gunter para acercarlo y rozar amabas pelvis, los jadeos de ambos se perdieron dentro del beso. El de ojos violeta abrió la bragueta del General y saco la dureza juntándola con la suya y empezó a masturbar ambas. Gwendal mientras, mordía el níveo cuello de Gunter y pellizcaba sus pezones. El general tomo a su amante y lo coloco sobre el escritorio; este no se quedo quieto bajándose de este y se giro mostrándole su blanco y carnoso trasero a su amante.

-Métemela ya Gwen…

El General casi se desangra con esa petición; pero recomponiéndose a la impresión se inclino y comenzó lamer la entrada de Gunter, colando la lengua para lubricar a su amado

-Ya no resisto tómame ya…

El otro obedeció… tomando su pene lo metió en esa cavidad caliente, Gunter se mordió los labios reteniendo el grito; el hijo mayor de Cecile beso la espalda del consejero real para calmarlo y comenzó los movimientos. Coló una mano debajo de Gunter para tomar el miembro de este y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente combinando los movimientos con las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas; con un sonido gutural Gwendal se corrió dentro del ano de Gunter y este a su vez en la mano del menor, Gwendal tomo entre sus brazos a Gunter y lo recostó sobre su piernas haciéndole mimos, Gunter se abrazo mas fuerte a su amor y antes de quedarse dormido le confeso.

-Te amo General.

-Ya te habías tardado… me hiciste esperar mucho, pero ya no más… ¿te casas conmigo?

-Si, en cuanto rompas el compromiso con Anissina.

-Claro amor, dalo por hecho - von Christ ya no escucho, estaba dormido.

Afuera de la oficina, los curiosos ya se retiraban a sus diferentes actividades, no sin antes cobrar las apuestas, los perdedores eran Shouri, Yuuri y Murata.

-Te lo dije Henachoko, que no apostaras a favor de que el primer paso lo diera mi Aniue, pero claro el Maou no le hizo caso a su esposo.

-Si lo se, tendría que haber creído en ti y tu Shouri ¿no te advirtió Conrad?

-Y perder la apuesta -contesto Conrad-; no lo creo, ahora esposo mío te toca enseñarle a Sigdis a usar el baño para no usar pañal.- el Maou de la tierra suspiro resignado.

-Pero que conste que tu hiciste trampa pues conoces mejor a tu hermano mayor -Conrad alzo los hombros.

-Por lo menos yo tengo justificación no estoy casado con ninguno de los hermanos de Sir von Voltaire – decía alegre Murata.

-Jajaja, yo te lo advertí como no voy a conocer a mis súbditos –reía travieso el Rey original.

-¡Hay por favor Shinou! –Murmuraba Murata molesto- con eso de que nunca hablas en serio ¡¿como confiar en ti?

-Bueno ya no peleen hay que organizar la boda de mi hijo, llamara a Jennifer para que me ayude, Anissina hay que arreglar el castillo –aseguraba feliz Cecile.

-No creo que Gwendal quiera algo ostentoso –aseguraba Conrad.

-Tal vez el no; pero mi padre si

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gisela.

-Le pedirá a mi Aniue que se case antes de que nazcan mis bebes, no quiero perderme la fiesta.

-Gwendal no se negara verdad amores- Yuuri besaba la pancita de su rubio.

La boda se celebro apenas dos semanas después por petición de Wólfram y como Gunter se sentía en deuda con el pequeño rubio no se negó, fue muy discreta pero no por eso menos elegante, estuvieron presentes solo los mas allegados, a quien nadie esperaba fue a Shinou -en su forma normal- cuando todo mundo se acerco a preguntar , Murata les explico que esta junto con Ulrik le pidieron ayuda a la Reyna Alazor y crearon el cuerpo que necesitaba el alma de Shinou -todo sin que Murata- se enterara , para el fue una sorpresa, y mas de la forma que se entero, lo que no contaría por ser sumamente privado…

…Ken se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en su habitación del templo cuando sintió que alguien se metía bajo sus sabanas abrazándolo, dio un salto fuera de la cama dispuesto a defenderse del intruso; cuando lo rayos de la luna iluminaron al figura desnuda de Shinou que le sonreía lascivamente.

-Ven, no te asustes hemos esperado siglos para esto.

-¡Que diablos! ¿Como es que te puedo sentir? ¡¿Que diablos hiciste?

-Con la ayuda de una conocida; después de todo nos lo debía. Anda acércate te necesito -el Soukoku se puso muy serio encarando al poderoso Rey original.

-Te recuerdo que yo no soy Janus; yo soy Ken Murata tu no me amas a mi, lo amaste a el -Shinou sin ningún pudor se levanto mostrando su esplendida figura.

-De eso estoy seguro; tu no eres el, tu eres una persona independiente y de este hombre me enamore; Ken Murata te amo y planeo mostrártelo pequeño - el Soukoku se sonrojo, el rubio tomo delicadamente el mentón de Ken y lo beso tiernamente, el chico se abrazo al mayor profundizando el contacto de sus labios, el rubio lo tomo entre sus fuerte brazos y lo llevo al lecho depositando besos como mariposas en el cuerpo del menor, que ese retorcía de placer por las caricias tanto tiempo anheladas, a quien engañaba siempre amo a Shinou se decía Ken. La pijama fue retirada en su totalidad, el cuerpo del Soukoku fue venerado por el rubio dejando marcas en el. Shinou preparo con delicadeza a su niño y entro en el, la virginidad de Murata quedo en el pasado, los movimiento que siguieron fueron con total armonía de ambos amantes, culminado en un orgasmo acoplado por parte de los dos… pero enorme por parte del mayor.

-Lo siento es que hace mucho que no lo hacia y te deseaba tanto.

-Shh no te preocupes- se abrazaron y empezaron otra ronda de pasión.

El publico que tenia Murata comentaba alegremente que de algo había servido conocer a Alazor. Murata se separo del resto buscando a Gisela -tenia que consultar con ella algo de lo que estaba seguro pero no estaba de más escuchar la opinión de una profesional-; la encontró charlado con su padre y el esposo de este. Se acerco a felicitar a los recién casados y de paso llevarse a un lugar mas apartado a la Medico; estando solos le expuso sus dudas y ella le confirmo lo que sospechaba, asombrada de que el Gran Sabio ya supiera la respuesta.

-¿Como lo supo su excelencia?

-Sentí su presencia supongo que por lo poderoso que es el otro padre.

-¿Y el ya lo sabe?

-No, quería estar seguro, además estábamos algo nerviosos de saber como tomarían su regreso.

-Bueno pues ahora ya no hay de que preocuparse, todo lo tomaron bien así que a cuidarse su Excelencia.

-Si lo hare gracias Gisela.

La noticia del regreso de Shinou y la espera de su heredero en manos de Murata ocasiono algunos desmayos y estados de shock -algo común en el castillo pacto de sangre-. Los habitante de dicho lugar tenían otra cosa de que preocuparse al parecer los hijo del Maou tenían problemas. Según explico Gisela como el cuerpo de Wólfram era delgado los niños ya no cabían en el, por tal motivo tendrían que adelantar el parto, el rubio se deprimió bastante y lloraba todas las noches culpándose por que sus niños se quedaban sin oxigeno, ni los mimos y caricias de Yuuri lo tranquilizaban, haciendo que este se sintiera impotente pues no ayudaba a su esposo.

El parto se programo dos días después, y todos oraban por que saliera todo bien, después de casi cuatro horas y con esfuerzo de Gisela y Wólfram -a quien no dejo ni un minuto solo Yuuri-. Nacieron dos hermoso varones de pelo negro con ojos verdes y piel blanca, el primero fue Dagur Fudo (1) y cinco minutos después nació Folkvar Raidon (2) -los nombre los escogió el rubio-, Yuuri no le negaba nada, ambos padres estaban llorando de alegría sus niños estaba sanos y fuertes; no necesitaron estar en una incubadora que construyo Anissina -al parecer de todos el único invento que sirvió-. El primer regalo de los gemelos fueron dos muñecos tejidos por Gwendal -Sigdis aseguro que eran unos osos-… todos le creyeron.

000000000000000000000000000

Murata caminaba con lentitud tratando de no fatigarse y es que su situación -embarazo de siete meses- no se lo permitía; pero si no llegaba hasta la puerta del templo antes que las guardias, estas irían tras él preocupadas _por su salud_; y no es que no lo agradeciera pero lo sentía algo fastidioso; siendo un hombre independiente y que de pronto lo trataran como pieza de cristal ¡era frustrante! eso aunado a la sobreprotección de Shinou, exasperaba al siempre tranquilo y ecuánime Murata. Ya abría el portón cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.

_ ¿Adonde va el sabio más hermoso de Shin Makoku?

_ Shinou te recuerdo que soy el único sabio.

_ Eso comprueba mis palabras… eres hermoso.

_… No se si sentirme halagado como tu esposo o llorar por mi autoestima masculina.

_… De mi parte te aseguro que fue un halago, pero no me cambies la conversación…

_ ¡Papi! ¡Papá! Los he estado buscando ¡¿cuando vamos a comprar mi vestido par la fiesta de Sigdis? –aseguraba un preciosa rubia de ojos azules pero de un tono muy oscuro.

_ Dagna ¿que te he dicho de gritar en el templo? –decía un Murata tratando de zafarse del fuerte abrazo de su esposo mientras este repartía besos en su cabello.

_… ¡Que no lo haga, cuando la sacerdotisa esta meditando! –gritaba entusiasmada Dagna Ai (3).

Murta negó, pensando… de pronto encontró la solución a sus problemas de privacidad, logro separase de su rubio acosador y le ordeno.

_ Lleva a Dagna Ai al pueblo, pero antes pasen a la casa por su capa, no quiero que se enferme como la ultima vez.

_ ¡Oh vamos amor! Yo que iba a saber que nevaría…

_ Si papi no sabíamos nada, los espíritus no nos dijeron nada…

El Soukoku los miro y ambos rubios buscaban su perdón con ojos de cachorros apaleados.

_ Como sea, pasen por la capa y… - los beso a ambos- los amo.

_ ¡Y nosotros a ustedes!

Gritaron al unísono padre e hija abrazando al pelinegro y su enorme barriga, la rubia besaba la protuberancia llamando a su hermanito –Gisela les informo que seria varón-.

_ ¿Verdad que si? también nos quieres Asger (4).

Los tres salieron y el carruaje ya los esperaba; Murata lo tomo pero Shinou y Dagna Ai prefirieron caminar alegando que Esta el clima hermoso como para caminar el moreno no contesto nada, pero recordaba cómo la última vez uno de esos paseos los había sorprendido en una tormenta y su hija tuvo fiebre por un día completo , claro que su esposo ya se sentía demasiado culpable como para que le recriminara algo; y que se podía esperar por mas años que tuviera Shinou no había sido padre -hasta ese momento- y ambos eran neófitos en esas situación, ahí no contaban la sabiduría de un genio o el poder de un dios… el cuidado de los hijos eran pruebas constante para superar.

El pequeño pelinegro de cinco años lloraba tanto -como las arcadas se lo permitían- el movimiento no le agradaba y se aferraba a su padre buscando que este le quitara ese malestar, el pobre hombre estaba con un cubo cerca de él, para el uso _exclusivo_ de su vástago. Una copia del que sostenía, entro corriendo y gritando feliz.

_¡Ya llegamos Dafu! –el nombre Dagur Fudo de su gemelo, era acortado pues para Folkvar Raidon se le hacia mas fácil llamarlo Dafu.

El aludido saco la carita del hueco entre el cuello de su papa para mirar a su hermanito, sorbió las lagrimas y muy al contrario de su comportamiento hasta ese momento; le pidió a su papa Yuuri que lo bajara, se aliso su trajecito y camino muy formal hacia su gemelo lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la cubierta, Yuuri vio toda la escena con ternura inusitada comparando el orgullo de su Hijo Dagur con el de su precioso Príncipe a Mazoku. Sonriendo salió tras sus dos vástagos y vio como se acercaban a su esposo que -ya recuperado también de sus mareos- cargaba a su pequeña hija rubia entre sus brazos, los ojos negros de la niña seguían con curiosidad el vuelo de las gaviotas. Cuando la familia real estuvo junta y en cubierta; Yuuri se permitió levantar a sus dos hijos varones para que observaran la costa de Coralia, donde un sonriente Yozak los saludaba y les daba la bienvenida; a su lado un formal embajador Mazoku… ¿Quien con mas porte y gallardía para desempeñar tal papel? Que… Woltarana von Bielefeld, al principio el noble se había negado pero desdé que sus nietos postizos habían nacido, su deseo de colaborar para hacer un reino mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que seria heredado por alguno de estos lo arrastro hasta ese puesto. El mestizo de cabello naranja por su parte le servía de interprete o como espía y en Pacto de Sangre se rumoraba… que el apuesto y noble Mazoku tenia rendido y a sus pies a Yozak, lo que nadie sospechaba es que las cosas eran… reciprocas.

Fanndis Hiroko (5) aplaudió entusiasmada cuando una de las aves se lanzo en picada hacia el mar para cazar un pez; sus hermanos mayores miraron hacia el mismo lugar esperando que el ave saliera con su presa; cuando esta fallo dejaron de tomarle interés. Wólfram se acerco a Yuuri y los cuatro esperaron a que el barco anclara, para poder saber de las negociaciones –los mayores- y ver a su tío –los menores- .El demonio Pacificador seguía rigiendo con mano firme pero amable y su fama de justo lo presidia, hasta en tierras humanas. Y llevando a su familia a los viajes esa fama se convertía en admiración al ver lo bella y perfecta estirpe que tenia.

Shouri conversaba con Gwendal de las posibles visitas de algunos Mazoku de tierras humanas a Shin Makoku, y los beneficios que esto conllevaba; mientras que los dos dirigentes analizaban los pros y los contras; Sigdis miraba embelesada como su padre y su tío dirigían naciones por el bien común. La castaña siempre le había llamado la atención todo el papeleo y el estudio, por eso es que para ella que le permitieran estar en ese lugar, era como un premio; por eso es que se comportaba muy calladita y obediente a sus escasos siete años era muy educada y tranquila. El aviso de la hora de la comida fue una interrupción para eso tres; pero también era muy importante la convivencia con la familia, más cuando Conrad y Shouri estaban de visita, tan escasa ocasiones.

Sigdis de la mano de su padre entro y vio con alegría como su familia crecía cada vez más. Akira (6) la llamo entusiasmado.

_ ¡Aquí hermanita, aquí junto a mi siéntate! –la castaña camino hasta el lugar y se sentó

El pelinegro comenzó con su verborrea contándole a Sigdis como se había escondido de Alvdis (7) -su prima que en ese instante lo fulminaba con sus ojos violeta-; la hermosa niña de cabello gris oscuro se defendía alegando que Akira había hecho trampa.

Los platillo fueron servidos y las conversaciones eran mas sosegadas. Lasagna entro y haciendo una reverencia anuncio que el pequeño Agmund (8) ya había despertado de su siesta; Conrad ya se levantaba cuando Shouri lo detuvo y el mismo salió a ver a su hijo, bien podían dejarlo con la nana pero eran muy sobreprotectores con el menor de sus hijos y con sus escasos meses, de vida no lo mantenía muy alejado de ellos.

Gunter vigilaba que la mayor de sus hijas -y no precisamente Gisela- escondiera los vegetales mientras distraía a su padre contándole sus logros con su elemento guardián – una Mazoku de tierra- la chiquilla exaltaba las cualidades de su elemento mientras juntaba las zanahorias y las escondía bajo la carne.

_ Esas zanahorias Jaridis (9).

La niña de largos cabellos violeta, inclino la mirada y saco los vegetales de su escondite, el General miro a su esposo y sonrió cómplice, Gunter siempre estaba un paso adelante de sus hijas. El consejero miro en dirección de su segunda hija pero esta no tenia problemas con la comida y ya mas tranquilo siguió alimentándose; después de todo Tory (10) -su hijo no nato- le pedía que se alimentara bien… y alguno que otro antojo, y si era un postre mejor. A pesar de que sus monarcas y los hijos de estos no estaban, el resto de los hijo de la Sexy Queen trataban de convivir mas, cada uno tenía su propio hogar pero se reunían cada vez que podían en Pacto de Sangre. Cecile estaba mas que satisfecha con la vida de sus vástagos y viéndolo felices y con sus propias familias ella estaba en uno de sus viajes, pero aseguraba que volvería para el nacimiento del hijo de Shinou o el de Gunter el primero que naciera, pues sus fechas estaban muy cercanas entre si.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ahora el castillo Pacto de sangre era sede de reunión de la siguiente generación jugando _Escondiendo a Shinou_, Sigdis traía de la mano a su hermanito Akira de cinco años , los gemelos estaban escondidos en los arbustos, tratando de entretener a Fanndis Hiroko -pues la nena de tan solo dos años y medio no se separaba de sus hermanos mayores aunque fuera pequeña para jugar-, su amiga Dagna Ai les aseguraba que si seguían haciendo ruido los atraparían así que opto por darle un dulce a Fanndis -que tenia guardado para ella misma- pero en fin se decía que lo primero era ganar el juego; el cual a la rubia siempre le pareció raro por que ¿para que esconder a su papa si todo sabían en donde estaba?

Los hermana Von Voltaire seguían en su búsqueda la mayor Jaridis, corría por todo el castillo y la pequeña Alvdis, se quedo en el patio para atrapar a los que intentaran acercarse al cráneo de Kohi.

En la terraza los padres de los niño disfrutaba viendo a su hijos divertirse y agradecían eso años de paz en Shin Makoku.

-Dime Aniue ¿que tal el embarazo de Gunter? ¿No le ha traído complicaciones?

-Si le llamas complicación a que se la pase en la cocina, asaltando los postres con el pretexto de que espera un varón, yo creo que hay muchas complicaciones solo hay que ver que no esta aquí, voy por el antes de que nos deje sin el postre de esta noche -el General se retiro.

-Por cierto ahora que hablamos de ausencias ¿donde esta Shinou?-preguntaba Yuuri.

-El _real_ esta con Murata al parecer las nauseas no lo dejan y eso que ya esta en el septimo mes-

Contesto Conrad que alimentaba al pequeño Agmund -un Soukoku total- quien jugaba con los dedos de su papa Shouri.

- Déjalo ya, que no come por estar jugando contigo- reclamo el castaño, el Maou de la tierra, solo encogió los hombros -gesto distintivo en el-.

Anissina llego buscando a Gwendal y la mandaron a la cocina ya que el General estaba ahí con su esposo.

-Pensé que Gwendal se había salvado de ser conejillo de indias- comento Shouri.

-No y menos que ahora Anissina será la madrina de Tory , el bebe de Gunter y Gwendal - contesto Chery Sama. Todos rieron divertidos; al parecer el General Gwendal Von Voltiere no se librarían de su condena.

El juego de los niños termino cuando Dagna Ai tomo el cráneo de Kohi y empezó a cantar con los otro niños, los adultos los siguieron.

_**En el nombre de Shinou**_

_**Cantamos todos juntos**_

_**Shinou se esconde ahí**_

_**Si llamas por su nombre**_

_**En nuestros corazones**_

_**Para defender a Shin Makoku**_

_**Para la defensa de Shin Makoku**_

_**Seremos su corazón**_

_**Siempre al lado de nosotros esta el Maou**_

_**Donde hay esperanza esta el Maou**_

_**Donde hay orgullo esta el Maou**_

_**Donde hay amor esta el Maou**_

_**Donde hay fe esta el Maou**_

_**Donde hay firmeza esta el Maou**_

_**Nosotros los que defendemos al Maou**_

_**Ho, ho, Maou, Maou, Maou he visto tu alma…**_

Fin

Sigdis -Victoriosa

Dagur Fudo (1) Día / Dios de Fuego

Folkvar Raidon (2) Guardia de la gente/Dios del Trueno

Dagna Ai (3) Nuevo Día /Amor

Asger (4)Lanza de Dios

Fanndis Hiroko (5) Mujer de Nieve/

Akira (6) Inteligente

Alvdis (7) Divina

Agmund (8) Protector

Jaridis (9) Aristócrata

Tory (10) Conquistador

Nos leemos, hasta pronto.


End file.
